


Nodrian Christmas

by Jam_and_Honey



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_and_Honey/pseuds/Jam_and_Honey
Summary: I know it's not Christmas right now but I forgot to post this so I'm just doing it now.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 15





	Nodrian Christmas

Nova was sprawled across Adrian's bed as he sat on the floor sketching. His back was leaned up against the bed frame and Nova was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked him. It was Christmas time and since the anarchists had never really done Christmas she didn't know what was going to happen.

Adrian set down his pencils and turned his face towards hers so that they were just inches apart. "We are going to eat way too many cookies and watch a whole bunch of Christmas movies."

"Don't you think your dads will be annoyed that I am joining you guys in your Christmas traditions?"

"No, they love you. There is nothing to worry about." He kissed her lightly on the nose. It had taken Nova a while to get used to his affection but now she was accustomed to it. She returned the kiss and he grinned like an idiot.

Nova kissed him again but this time on his lips. It didn't matter how many times they kissed; it always felt electrifying. Adrian shifted himself so that he was fully faced towards Nova. He brought one hand up to her face and pulled her closer. His other hand wrapped around her back.

Nova broke away from him. "Come up here," she said, gesturing to the bed.

"How about you come down here?" Suddenly, he pulled her onto the floor with him. She landed on him causing him to fall down with a loud thump. Nova glared at him, pretending to be mad.

Their lips met each other again. Surprisingly, making out on the floor wasn't that bad. Nova drew her legs up by Adrian's side to get more comfortable. She had one hand pressed against his chest to stabilize herself. Slowly, his fingers became entangled in her hair.

They were so distracted that they did not hear the door open. They did hear Simon when he coughed awkwardly, Hugh was behind him trying not to laugh.

Nova and Adrian scrambled apart. Their faces were turning a bright red and they both felt like dying.

"Uhh... it's time for dinner," Simon said uncomfortably. Hugh was still trying to contain his laughter.

Both Adrian and Nova muttered an "okay" and continued to blush wildly.

"We'll go now." Simon fled as fast as he could and Hugh followed after him.

"Well that was embarrassing," Nova stated, Adrian just nodded in agreement.

After they had managed to compose themselves they went upstairs to face Hugh and Simon. Throughout dinner, they had to endure Hugh's endless teasing. After finishing their meal they stuffed themselves with cookies; just like Adrian had said. Never again would they speak of this incident (except on the occasions where Hugh brought it up because he thought their reactions to it were hilarious).


End file.
